eternal_luniafandomcom-20200214-history
Conquests
Conquests are the achievement system of the game. The clear conditions are not explicitly stated; instead, hints are given in the title or description of the quest. Episode 1 to 3 conquests may be accepted from their respective NPCs in the north of the Aquarius square. Episode 4 and 5 conquests may be accepted from the NPCs within the stages. Completing all the conquests within an episode will award +1 skill point, claimable from the respective conquest NPCs. For episodes 4 and 5, they are claimed from the NPC in 4-10 and 5-10 respectively. List of Conquests Episode 1 Episode 1 has 24 conquests, worth 10 points each, for a total of 240 points. Stages 1-1 to 1-9 have two conquests each, 1-10 has four conquests, and there are two additional episode-wide conquests. Show/Hide Episode 1 Conquests *1-1 A - Expert Treasure Hunter Find all the secrets and complete the stage without dying. *1-1 B - Weed Wacker Hunt down every Sunflower, some of them respawn back as you progress through the stage. *1-2 A - Milita's Messiah Complete the stage without any soldier die, find out all secrets, you need to kill all orcs before Mr. Bradford cast his spell. *1-2 B - What's up, Doc? Hunt down every Doctor, complete the stage without dying. *1-3 A - Clean Sweep Hunt down every monster in the stage, complete the stage without dying. *1-3 B - Crying Over Spilled Milk Hunt downSlime (BOSS)] without kill any Slime at the boss room. *1-4 A - Speedy Gonzalez Complete the stages than 1:21, without dying. *1-4 B - A Beary Bambi Story Hunt down the Bear without kill any Bear. *1-5 A - Secret Seeker Find all secrets and complete the stage without dying. *1-5 B - Detonation Complete the stage without be hitted by Ostrich, just go through them or hunt down them all. *1-6 A - Water Purifier Break and pick up every Purifier in the stage. *1-6 B - Donald Trunk for President All Water must survive, some goblins respawn after some time, still there to hunt down all of them. *1-7 A - Too Big Complete the stage without kill Mushroom. *1-7 B - A Sticky Situation Complete the stage without kill Spider & Spider. *1-8 A - Protector of Nature Complete the stage without hunt down Spirit, Sunflower, complete the stage without dying. *1-8 B - Deforestation Hunt down every Spirit, Sunflower, complete the stage without dying. *1-9 A - White Knight Protect Yuria, she can't attack or be hitted by a monster, some monsters should be killed before she appears. *1-9 B - Safety First Complete the stage without dying. *1-10 A - Date Night Complete the stage solo. *1-10 B - Premature Evacuation Complete the stage in less than 4:30, without dying. *1-10 C - A Gravel Situation Complete the stage with a full party. *1-10 D - Woodstock Hunt down every monster Wolf, Wolf, of Wolves, Spirit, Ostrich, Slime, Slime (Yellow), Slime (blue), Mushroom (Large), Bear (Large), of Tree Spirits & of Lost Temple *Episode 1 Challenge A - Antique Collector After collecting 30x [ Ancient's Elf Hieroglyphics ] complete the stage 1-10 *Episode 1 Challenge B - Hit Rock Bottom Episode 2 Episode 2 has 24 conquests, worth 11 points each, for a total of 264 points. Stages 2-1 to 2-9 have two conquests each, 2-10 has four conquests, and there are two additional episode-wide conquests. Show/Hide Episode 2 Conquests *2-1 A - A Hidden Relic Buy 69C relic item in the secret shop located avalanche starts, at this point just go through the ~wrong way~, buy it and complete the stage. *2-1 B - YODELAYHEE--OH NO Complete the stage without dying, hunt down mob at the boss room. *2-2 A - Anti-Healing Hunt down the boss Elf Healer, don't let she heal his allies. *2-2 B - Innocent Voyeur Summon a snow man at the boss room and let it die. be obtained through secrets box in the stage *2-3 A - The Flash Complete the stage in less than 1:18 minutes. *2-3 B - Circlejerk Complete the stages saving only Girl in the corners. go to the middle. 5 to the left<, 5 to the right>. *2-4 A - Timber! Hunt down every Tree Spirit & located at the secrets *2-4 B - My Left Flank is Exposed! Hunt down Queen without dying or be hitted by his attack Throw description; Throw the fox on her neck in front of her and hits several times (5-6 times) causing mega damage on the victim. *2-5 A - Armist-ice Complete the stage without hunt down the boss Elf Archer Captain. *2-5 B - Ohana Means Family Let all snow girl's pass through the portal, all of them must survive. *2-6 A - Triple Threat Complete the stage, without killing Elf Archer summoned after breaking the devices. (kill only the last one to open the path to you go back to Snow Queen). *2-6 B - Lighting the Way Set up Showy Firework at the boss room, from the starts until hunt her down Sarracenia, complete the stage without dying. *2-7 A - Nevermelting Story Hunt down every tree, some of them respawn back as you progress through the stage pickup the dynamite, some of them are located at the secrets, another ones scattered in the time puzzle *2-7 B - Every Which Way Hunt down every ROCK WITHOUT NAME, the rocks WITH ANCIENT written under ones keep them ALIVE. *2-8 A - Grave Destruction Destroy all green stones, if you break another one accidentally doesn't matter. *2-8 B - Big Eye Farmer Collect 50x of ice abyss at the boss room before kill him. *2-9 A - Mitigated Mandalas At the first secret will drop a move speed buff, take it, run straight to the boss room, complete without dying. *2-9 B - Triggered Complete the stage activating only 1 trap. *2-10 A - Snow Cold Killer Hunt down the Queen at the boss room WITH xform. *2-10 B - Perfect Freeze Complete the stage with xform, under 7 minutes.be a solo run. *2-10 C - Me and My Dragon Non-xform, complete the stage solo, without dying. *2-10 D - Bad to the Bone Complete the stage with a full party WITH xform under 7 minutes. *Episode 2 Challenge A - Cryopreservation Full party, non-xform, without dying. *Episode 2 Challenge B - Winter Flight Perform a speedrun without dying, Drake cannot fly. Episode 3 Episode 3 has 24 conquests, worth 12 points each, for a total of 288 points. Stages 3-1 to 3-9 have two conquests each, 3-10 has four conquests, and there are two additional episode-wide conquests. Show/Hide Episode 3 Conquests *3-1 A - Alohomora Break Vera LVL100 at the secret locations. *3-1 B - Biohazard Suit Complete the stage without be afflicted by Posion or by the Fury of Sand, complete without dying. *3-2 A - Late Bloomer Curl up and hold the worm after it has been released from the cage, you will have to hold it until it teleports automatically. *3-2 B - Lean on Me Complete the stage with a full party, complete without dying. obs: if any member be hitted by Storage explosion, the conquest will not be achieved. *3-3 A - 7 Wonders of the Stage Break all Box, the patch to reach them, is below of the Cobolt. *3-3 B - Last Chance Find out all Secrets Locations the way to the [Treasure Boxes]. *3-4 A - Last One Standing Keep at least one ally from Captain alive at the boss room. *3-4 B - Secret Pass to the Treasures When you find out the 2nd secrets location, on your right have another passage to another secret, just go there and open it Box. *3-5 A - Caged Birds Set Free At the boss room, hunt down only Wing Harpy King. *3-5 B - Mirror Mirror Complete the stage without dying. *3-6 A - Dark Chest of Wonders DON'T`BREAK any chest on your way neither in the boss room treasure boxes without name. *3-6 B - Buried Berries Bury out every Huckleberry, some of them are located at the secrets, some of them are hidden at cabins/huts that are close to Captain Christina, after the dialogue, a path to the secret on your left will open *3-7 A - Satanic Ritual At the Point A light the fires, doing a inversed pentagram, starting from the left at the top, to the right below, to the right above, to the left below, to the right at the middle. Dying 2x at the boss room. *3-7 B - Tuff Stuff Hunt down every throwing tower. *3-8 A - Lemme Smash Hunt down every treasure box behind the rocks with your ranged skills, complete the stage without dying. *3-8 B - E P I C Break the rocks to start the stage, and after that, just let the npc soldiers die. *3-9 A - Top of the Class Answer right every question from Sentry Quiz. *3-9 B - Graduation Day Every tombstone must survive, complete the stage without dying. *3-10 A - Temple Run Complete the stage in less than 6 minutes speedrun, without dying. *3-10 B - Life's Answer At the secrets locations, pick up Leafs from Aloe Vera. *3-10 C - Pandora's Boxes Find out every secret location and break the Boxes. *3-10 D - Triage Complete the stage with a full party, without dying. *Episode 3 Challenge A - Devout Devotee Complete the stage 3-10, after reach level 40. *Episode 3 Challenge B - Svez blf svziw lu xrksvih? Complete the stage dying exacly 5 times. Episode 4 In episode 4, each stage has only one conquest. The difficulty and points awarded are significantly increased, with later stages giving more points. Show/Hide Episode 4 Conquests *4-1 - Unconventional Medicine Don't break any Box atm, don't pick up any Herb as the dialogue says to do, let them disappear, before entering the boss room, break the Box at the top, after to the left and after to the right, and let them disappear as well, after that complete the mission. (Must be a Solo run). *4-2 - Nature's Guardian Run straight to the boss room WITHOUT kill or break any Tree, Plant, Trunk and Tree, complete the stage without dying. *4-3 - Center of Attention Still is a mystery. *4-4 - To the Rescue Still is a mystery. *4-5 - Grand Theft Antique Dont wake up any troll, release the captive knights, and kill only those ones who are awake. *4-6 - Dietary Fiber After you break the gate with the dynamite, only one player goes inside, whoever's left behind needs to look for the huckleberries, a total of 6, some of them are placed beyond of your access area, you will gonna need ranged skills. *4-7 - Swatting Still is a mystery. *4-8 - Break every hut/cabin Robber's Resting Place. *4-9 - Yet Another Hidden Relic?? Still is a mystery. *4-10 - Archaic Decree According with the message which shows up after you break the gate, you need kill a specify head of Tarasque. (It has to die after you cut off his specified head), the color is related with the game's clock. Episode 5 Episode 5 has only two conquests, located at 5-10. Show/Hide Episode 5 Conquests *5-10 A - Infiltration After hitting Lir's a few times below, you will xform into 5-10's monsters Archer, Assassin or Mage, finish the stage to achieve the conquest.you die the stage fails *5-10 B - Mind Games After hitting Lir's a few times above, you cannot die, finish the stage to achieve the conquest. Category:Custom Features